I Know I Could Have Saved A Love That Night
by jjdylan
Summary: *He really thought that this was going to last forever. Realizing how stupid he was hurt the most.* Slash. McNozzo angst/drama/romance. Songfic.


**It's been quite a while since I did a fanfiction but Miley Cyrus's version of "Every Rose Has Its Thorn" got me so good that I had to do something for it. So here's what I did. I warn you right now it's very angsty and dramatic and sad. So if you don't like that kind of thing, then don't read it.**

**Title: **_I Know I Could Have Saved A Love That Night_

**Summary: **_He really thought that this was going to last forever. Realizing how stupid he was hurt the most._

**Genre: **_Drama/Angst/Romance_

**Rating: **_T_

**Characters: **_Timothy McGee and Anthony DiNozzo_

**Pairing: **_McNozzo_

**Song: **_Every Rose Has Its Thorn by Miley Cyrus/Brett Michaels_

* * *

**I Know I Could Have Saved A Love That Night**

Timothy McGee stared blankly at the ceiling, head resting gently and comfortably on Tony DiNozzo's chest. Both men were silent, the only sounds filling the bedroom being their breathing and the fan Tim had put in only a few days ago with the rising heat. Both knew what the other was thinking, but neither wanted to speak their minds. They didn't want to face the truth, it was just too painful. Especially after months of being together. There was just...something amiss. Something that neither of them could figure out. Something that could be unfixable. They'd already tried.

Tim couldn't figure out how he felt so close to Tony and yet he felt like he was on the other side of the world from him. When it had all started, he felt so in love. He felt so right being with Tony. He even was able to get by his past and forget all the horrible relationships he's had before. He was trying and Tony was trying for him. Something just happened, and neither of them could figure out what it was. All they knew was that it was a very harsh reality. A very harsh, very black and white reality.

_We both lie silently still in the dead of night  
Although we both lie close together  
We feel miles apart inside_

Tony turned his head to look at Tim. He remembered the day he asked the Probie to go out with him. He'd been surprised at the response. When that happened, Tony knew that he'd never felt as happy before in a long time. He dreamed endlessly of the life they'd have together forever. It seemed that way so easily. Now...now it seemed like forever was not going to happen. He'd been so careful of what to do and say to Tim. He'd done everything by the book and right. He wished that he knew what he'd done or said. Maybe he didn't even do or say anything. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. It was a sharp, stabbing reality, but it was looking more and more like that everyday. It was heartbreaking for him.

_Was it something I said  
Was it something I did  
Did my words not come out right  
Though I tried not to hurt you  
Though I tried  
But I guess that's why they say  
Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn  
Yes it does_

It was early Monday morning when Tony and Tim were driving to the scene Gibbs called them to. The radio was playing softly and unfortunately it was both of the men's favorite song. The song they heard on their first date and danced to. The song they shared their first kiss with. Timmy felt his stomach turn and the tears start up. Tony felt a knot in his throat and looked out the window. The song just kept playing on and on and on and on...

_I listen to our favorite song  
Playing on the radio  
Hear the DJ say love's a game of easy come, easy go  
But I wonder does he know  
Has he ever felt like this  
_

When Tim was able to get a time alone, he kept replaying the song over again in his head. He stood alone in an empty interrogation room wishing that Tony was there to help him weigh his burden. To hug him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. To hold him while he cried. Kiss him, love him, everything that he ever wanted Tony to do. Everything that Tony had ever done in the past. Everything that was now so suddenly just gone and swept away in just a few months. Everything in the world that he'd worked so hard for to get. It was quickly slipping right through his fingers.

Tim could do nothing but cry into his hands.

_And I know that you'd be here right now  
If I could let you know somehow  
I guess  
Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn_

Tony couldn't remember the last time he and Probie shared a kiss. A hug, a passionate night, a warm night...anything together. Everything seemed blurry and faded. He hated it. He wanted it to come back. He wanted their love to come back. All the passion and love and cuteness. It was just gone. Nobody knew why. Nobody could pinpoint it. Neither of them had said anything negative to the other. There had been little fights but was that the whole reason? Little fights that would just rip them apart? Or was it fate trying to tell them both that maybe they just weren't meant to be? They were too different.

There was just nowhere for Tony to find solace anymore.

_Though it's been a while now  
I can still feel so much pain  
Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals  
But the scar, that scar will remain_

It was that night when Tim made the decision for the both of them. Figuring it was better to go forward instead of keeping the pain dragging on forever, he knew he had to be the one to say something.

He went over to the other side of the bedroom to Tony and took his hands, tears already forming in his eyes. Tony laced their fingers and put their foreheads together. He knew all too well what was coming. Tony wasn't stupid.

_Every rose  
Every rose  
Every rose has its thorn_

"I'm sorry," Tim spoke softer than normal, voice cracking under the weight in his throat. Tears rolled down his soft cheeks. "I don't want to keep dragging this out. We have to end it."

Tony felt his heart shatter. He knew this was coming, but hearing it was worse than he'd imagined. He let go of a hand and softly wiped away a tear. "I know. I just wish we could fix it somehow."

Nodding, Timmy placed a soft, light kiss on Tony's lips and looked at him with green tear-filled eyes. "The worst part is that I still love you. And I don't think that I can stop."

Tony couldn't find any words to say...and he knew that was a bad sign.

_I know I could have saved a love that night  
If I'd known what to say  
Instead of making love  
We both went our separate ways_

The weeks following found Tony dating a blonde graduate girl. Timmy heard the news first from Abby and there were no words at all to describe the feeling of hurt, betrayal and weakness inside of him. He never imagined that this would happen the way it did. And he was an idiot for thinking that Tony gave a two-cents care about him at all. He should have known better. He should have learned the first time around.

_And now I hear you found somebody new  
And I never meant that much to you  
To hear that tears me up inside_

Tim couldn't stand looking at Tony. He couldn't stand working with Tony. His job just wasn't worth the hassle and heartache of living everyday, every moment with someone who broke his heart and couldn't care less. There was no way to withstand it.  
Leaving NCIS for good, Tim never looked back again.

_And to see you cuts me like a knife  
I guess  
Every rose has its thorn  
(Every rose, every rose, every rose)  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
(Every rose, every rose, every rose)  
Every rose has its thorn_

_(Yeah it does)_

**End**

* * *

**Yeah I know, horrible way to end.**

Jay


End file.
